To Tame the Beast
by Hitokiri P3NGU1N
Summary: ***Chapter 6 COMPLETE*** Kagome sees a full youkai Inu-yasha...yeah read to find out rest. Rated R for L3M0N & R4P3 content in later chapters! Inu/Kag (maybe Mir/San) btw, you pepo are my inspiration!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Beast is Born

I don't own Inu-yasha or any characters within the series. This is my first fanfic so please gimme some kinda advice if you find anything extremely boring about it. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR!? THE STORY'S DOWN THERE!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
To Tame the Beast Ch1: The Beast is Born  
  
Inu-yasha jumped from one tree to the next with speed rivaling even the fastest dog-youkai, working off his anger and trying to restore his pride. Every time he tried to even talk to Kagome nicely she used it against him, not that he wasn't used to it by now but this time she had actually said it. She had called him a mongrel. No wait, a conceited street mongrel.  
  
All those other times they had shouted, called each other names but none hurt his pride more than being called some common street animal that would normally get chased away by some farmer. The time-perfected tradition and order of the names were as follows.  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Sit sit sit!!"  
  
But nope, she twisted the order and changed it to add insult to injury.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"You damn conceited street mongrel!! I wish I never met you! I should have left you on that tree to rot!" Shouted a very angry Kagome and with that she added three very painful "SIT!"s.  
  
She knew she had hit home with her insults this time, Inu-yasha got up very slowly and his expression changed from furious to a cross between that and hurt mixed in with a little bit of sadness. His ears lay flat against his head as if she had actually physically attacked him. Without another word the half-youkai dashed out of the room no one daring to stop him.  
  
So here he was, dashing through the woods, his wood. He was traveling on all fours, regulating between the ground and jumping around the trees, it didn't matter, he was still incredibly fast either way. He finally started tiring after about an hour and a half of running and as fate had it his hands got tangled with his legs and he went down. He was not about to be set free from ill fate though, he rolled to an abrupt stop against a rather large oak sending a huge shudder through the tree at the point of impact.  
  
He lay there for a while, reminiscing on his insult swapping with Kagome along with a few curses at his ill fate fit neatly in between.  
  
"fuck" he thought, "why do I even bother keeping her around? Humans are nothing but trouble."  
  
"because you." began a part of his mind.  
  
"Shutup" he thought back  
  
He got up, brushed himself off and started walking back, he was hoping by now the others would have a lead on the shikon shards. This idea cheered him up right away and he quickened his pace to a trot.  
  
******  
  
"He's been gone for a while, do you suppose he would return before nightfall?" asked a concerned Miroku  
  
"Ofcourse he'll be back, he always comes back, he needs Kagome to find the shikon jewel shards" answered an overly cheerful kitsune  
  
Miroku sighed and said "I suppose your right" before dropping the subject of Inu-yasha completely and staring at the fair maidens in the town.  
  
Looking up and snapping out of his hentai ways Miroku wondered aloud "Where's Sango and Kagome I wonder."  
  
"They're taking a bath" was his response, plunging his mind right back into the gutter it tried to crawl out of.  
  
*******  
  
It was a perfect day for bathing, the air was warm and the water was just warm enough to take the biting sensation out when first getting in. The two young women used the soap and shampoo from Kagome's pack which Sango found all very interesting and convenient.  
  
She imagined life in Kagome's cities, with all the conveniences that she would never know. She always asked Kagome lots of questions about her home and her time.  
  
Suddenly a shiver ran down her back as she sensed another presence, one that she knew all too well. Covering herself quickly she called out.  
  
"Miroku come out!" She called angrily  
  
The monk stayed where he was and didn't move, hoping that she would just think she was being paranoid. Unfortunately when he ducked his head out from behind the tree from which he was hiding a rather large rock knocked him over.  
  
"You damn lecher! Can't we take a bath in peace?"  
  
"Umm, Sango. I think you knocked him out."  
  
The two women quickly got out of the river and dressed before the corrupt monk could regain consciousness. They finished putting their shirts on right before the monk came to and they both took off back toward Kaede- sama's village.  
  
Miroku was left there to wash blood off his face.  
  
"Damn she's beautiful when she's mad," he thought "Too bad she just happened to have good aim as well."  
  
After cleaning himself off he started walking back to the village as well, not noticing that he was being watched.  
  
The shadow hopped from his tree and dashed on foot after the unsuspecting monk, this one was easy, human and alone. He stalked the monk to the edge of the forest and just stopped to wait for him to return. Miroku still had not paid attention to the demon, for he was still too busy thinking about Sango.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha got back at night, the moon was high in the sky as he walked toward the god-tree and jumped up onto the second limb from the bottom. His youkai eyes scanning around for any sign of danger. He knew he would go back to her, but that was going to take time. He didn't want to be away from her, but at the moment he didn't want to be close to her either.  
  
He stayed on the tree and kept a silent vigil over the building in which Kagome was sleeping.  
  
His ears and eyes staying alert, but his mind and heart wandering other places thinking about the one that was his to protect.  
  
A loud crash brought him back to reality, he had been staring at a large youkai for some time now, but his body without his mind did not act. Sango and Miroku were already out and trying to fend off the demon, its long arms swept Sango away and Miroku ran up to her unconscious body. Making sure she was still alive he took the prayer beads off of his hand and unleashed his air rip, the large creature transformed in front of Inu-yasha's eyes and became smaller, quicker. It jumped up and over the surprised monk and knocked him unconscious. He took the monk and the demon slayer and dashed off into the forest but not before looking strait at Inu-yasha to make sure that the dog demon knew he knew he was being watched (does that make sense to you people?).  
  
Inu-yasha took off after his scent five minutes after the demon had gone. His youkai eyes pictured the creature, he still wasn't sure what the hell it was, but it had his friends and he was not going to let them be taken without a fight.  
  
He dashed through the woods, quickly closing the gap between him and the other demon. He took off into the sky and scanned the area, he knew the demon was around somewhere, probably in hiding.  
  
"damnit" Inu-yasha mumbled, he couldn't get an exact spot where the two humans were.  
  
He landed in a small clearing, looking around. The shadow appeared behind him, no sound was made, but his aura was enough to warn Inu-yasha of his presence. Inu-yasha turned and drew the tetsusaiga out of its sheath. He leapt at the attacker and swung suddenly stopping his attack right before it collided with flesh, the demon turned into the exact image of Kagome. Inu-yasha drew back and the demon took advantage of his hesitation. He struck a blow with his left hand to inu-youkai's abdomen with his claws extended, then bringing his right hand up to catch him under the jaw, knocked him back atleast 7 yards.  
  
"I knew that woman would make me weak." Inu-yasha thought before he landed on the ground.  
  
He lay on the ground for a few seconds before getting up on one knee, using the tetsusaiga for support, he massaged his stomach while his opponent patiently waited for him. He stared at the demon who only stared back. Inu- yasha's internal injuries were healing already and he pulled himself up to his feet again, the scent of his opponent reached his nose and he finally noticed that it was a kitsune.  
  
"So," he thought, "a kitsune thinks he can take out the son of the great western lord."  
  
Inu-yasha brought the tetsusaiga up in an offensive stance, then charged, swinging the sword behind him he brought it upward, catching the kitsune by surprise, using the flat of the blade to knock the kitsune up. Inu-yasha followed with a huge velocity and when the sword came up it had an immense power behind it, but the kitsune turned himself around, catching the blade between his two hands by the flat side.  
  
They went down then, a power struggle between the two youkais; Inu-yasha was on top trying to force more power into the blade. The kitsune struggled with all the power held within his body and threw himself out of the way in time to miss being completely screwed.  
  
Inu-yasha plunged into the earth, tetsusaiga first, the power and speed of the impact creating a crater, knocking the kitsune even farther away. Inu- yasha lost his grip on the sword at the point of impact, and it flew into a tree back in its normal state.  
  
The kitsune got up slowly, carefully to make sure nothing was broken. "Damn he's good" muttered the fox demon under his breath.  
  
"Hah! Can't argue with that!" called Inu-yasha  
  
"Damn conceited too."  
  
"What did you just say!?" Inu-yasha's fur bristled with anger as he snarled menacingly at the other demon.  
  
The kitsune flinched a little, he could see death in the other youkai's eyes, he had made a mistake, one that he would never have time to regret. The dog demon's eyes glowed red in the darkness, his pupils turned smaller, fangs grew out no longer fitting inside the human mouth, dark stripes appeared on his face. Inu-yasha had become a true demon, but with the human blood coursing within him he could not control what he did next, but his first instinct was to kill the kitsune. He rushed past the petrified demon that was left in five pieces blood quickly covering the dirt and grass around his mutilated body.  
  
Inu-yasha dashed towards the village, leaving a path of fallen trees in his wake. He dived through the first house he came upon, leaving a hole the size of his body from the entrance to where he departed. The house blew up, a dazzling fire display. It would have been nice to watch if it were not caused by such a horrifying source.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha awoke, clawing at the creature that held him. Kagome flinched at the pain, claw marks left on her arm by the sudden assault. Inu-yasha had become a different person last night, after Sango and Miroku and the villagers that were still alive put out the fire, they went immediately to go look for the dog youkai. The tetsusaiga was also found, ironically pinned against the God-tree, a good mile away from where the battle between inu-youkai and kitsune commenced.  
  
Inu-yasha calmed when a familiar scent caught his nose, he opened his eyes and saw Kagome holding him against her. She had tears in her eyes, and that's when he caught the scent of blood. Her blood. He got up and looker her over, and his eyes rested on her left arm. Fresh claw marks left on the girl's skin. He looked away and muttered "sorry", not knowing what else to do, he ran into the forest after noting that everything in sight was heavily burned and there were bodies strewn about.  
  
******  
  
Once again Inu-yasha was dashing through his forest, not in any specific direction, just trying to remember what happened.  
  
"I lost tetsusaiga in the battle with the kitsune and he called me something. what was it?" He thought. "Damnit Inu-yasha what the hell did you do!? Did you kill all those people?"  
  
He skidded to a halt and leaped high into the air, landing on a high tree branch and for the very first time since his child-hood, he cursed his demon side. He cursed it with everything he was, he hated being a youkai. If he was a normal human, he would have been able to just forget about the shikon no tama and go with Kagome to her time and.  
  
"and what?" a little voice in his head said. "mate with her?"  
  
"shutup damnit!" he called out into the darkness. "SHUTUP!"  
  
He screamed then, a chilling scream that froze the blood in any youkai and weakens the heart, spirit, and body of any human. He started running back to the village, back to his friends, back to Kagome. His one comfort in the world.  
  
"since when did I need her so much" he asked himself as he skidded to a halt at the forest's edge. The thought never occurred to him, but at that moment he thought about the mark he had left on her arm and that was when he didn't know whether or not he should go back.  
  
******  
  
Two days have past since Inu-yasha's departure, Kagome was getting extremely worried. The smile that she had plastered onto her face did not fool her friends, though it worked for a while for Shippou. Miroku and Sango had tried their best to cheer her up, Miroku made a valiant attempt to stop his lechery and Sango spent more time with her just for some girl talk. None of this cheered her up much, she missed Inu-yasha, she wanted to hold him again like she did for almost a whole day when he was asleep, exhausted by his transformation.  
  
*flashback*  
  
She remembered coming out of Kaede's hut and seeing the village ablaze and then seeing the half youkai right in front of her, a mere twelve yards away. He had jumped high into the air then dove down at her, claws extended but then something clicked inside of him. His whole expression changed and she saw it, the anger in his eyes, the same one that she saw when she called him that. that name.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do to him?" she thought to herself.  
  
He managed to land on his feet, infront of her, the anger gone. His expression was replaced by a sort of helplessness, and in his delirium he said only one thing, "Sorry".  
  
And for the rest of the night, they were outside of the village, everyone helping to put out fires while Kagome stayed with the inu-youkai. She put his head on her lap and massaged his ears, she knew he would never admit it but he liked it.  
  
She sighed and silently cried, wondering why he would do something like this, to destroy a whole village and coming close to killing her. Had she really hurt him so much? It came out of her mouth at the last moment, uncontrolled. She was so shocked that he was actually going to go through with killing her that she completely forgot her hold on him.  
  
"the only thing keeping him from killing me is. the rosary." She thought out loud. Letting tears run freely out of her eyes.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
And that was the problem now, he did not return after his flight from the make shift camp. No one in the village had seen him, and they were honestly glad he wasn't around. They were still afraid of what he did and feared he would return and finish his job.  
  
Kagome went to go take a bath, alone, not wanting any real company. The sun was high in the sky, about noon, she removed her outer garments and placed them in a neat little pile and stepped into the hot, steamy waters. Unaware that she was being watched.  
  
After getting settled in she looked around, hoping that Miroku wasn't around then sighed in relief when she was sure he wasn't there. A shadow detached itself from the edge of the forest and into plain sight. Kagome sensed a presence behind her, a demon aura, one that she hadn't noticed earlier. She turned around and stood up out of the water, not caring that she had just exposed herself for the world to see.  
  
"I-Inu. yasha?" she began and then stopped as she noticed it wasn't him. She felt embarrassed and dropped back into the water.  
  
"Are you the one they call Kagome?" asked a cold, hard voice. She was instantly afraid and wary.  
  
"D-don't come a-any closer!" she called "I'm warning you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Inu-yasha's" he said coolly, and gave a wicked grin  
  
Kagome looked around for a weapon, anything, a stick! She couldn't find anything near the hot spring and that's when she realized she wasn't going to get away, and there was no use putting up a fight.  
  
"Come with me little girl" called the demon as he took a step forward. Then another. Then another, he had closed the gap between them to a mere foot away, Kagome coward to the far side of the spring but before she could get out of arms length the demon grabbed her painfully by the arm and lifted her up.  
  
Kagome screamed and covered herself from the demon's eyes. He took in the full view of her naked body and licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
"Hmm, very beautiful and delicate, I like the way you look" the demon said as he let out an evil laugh. He stuck out his overly long tongue and wrapped it about her left breast.  
  
Kagome let out a loud moan in spite of her frustration at the situation. The demon was beautiful, sure, but. he didn't want her out of love. She let tears fall out of her eyes, she was so powerless in the demon's grasp.  
  
"So you like it, good. You'll be getting a lot more before I'm through with you. That damn mongrel didn't know what he had." The demon said before he let out another evil laugh and carried her off swiftly into the forest.  
  
******  
  
"Hey anyone seen Kagome?" asked a very worried demon hunter during dinner.  
  
"I believe I saw young Kagome walk towards the hot springs. Ye should go look for her there." Answered Kaede.  
  
Sango looked at a dozing monk across the table and slapped him one across the head.  
  
"Get up, we're going to go look for Kagome" she said.  
  
Miroku got up a little too excitedly and followed in her wake, Shippou right at his heels.  
  
The little company arrived at the hot springs, looking around and seeing a familiar pink backpack. The clothes next to the pack were Kagome's as well. This definitely got a reaction from Miroku.  
  
"Where do you suppose our fair priestess got to without her clothes?" He asked.  
  
"This place reeks of demon. do you think it was Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Hah! Dog boy doesn't have the nerve to take Kagome like that! She would sit him right away!" piped Shippou, tossing his two cents in as well.  
  
Shippou took a sniff, much like Inu-yasha would and went in the direction his nose told him to go.  
  
"I smell Kagome" He said and then took off. The two humans followed close behind the small kitsune, noting the small trace of blood on the ground they ran off ever deeper in the woods.  
  
The kitsune was far ahead of the two humans within five minutes time and they were losing the race. They ran out as fast as their tiring bodies would allow them and they finally gave out.  
  
"Shippou! Slow down!" Sango called out.  
  
"I don't think he's going to let Kagome go." said a weary monk as he lay on the ground.  
  
"you're right. I guess he can take care of himself for a while until he notices that we aren't behind him."  
  
******  
  
Shippou ran as fast as his four limbs could carry him, deeper and deeper into Inu-yasha's Forest. The young kitsune didn't notice that his companions were no longer behind him, all he could think about was finding Kagome.  
  
He stopped next to a tree, exhausted from running for so long, leaning on the thick trunk for support. He looked around. No sign of his friends.  
  
"Had I really left them that far behind?" he thought.  
  
A noise to his left startled him. The animals of the night were coming to life and the lone kitsune was afraid of being alone in the dark woods. No moonlight spread around, the canopy of the trees blocked out any light attempting to get through.  
  
"Great," he thought, "now I'm stuck out here. I don't even know my way out."  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha sat in a tree, close to the center of the forest. His forest. He rested his eyes, letting his ears swirl around trying to pick up sounds of danger. His nose also working while he dozed. He was back to his old self at least. He'd been in the same place for almost the third day straight, going down only for water and food. He did want to go back to the village, to see Kagome again, to come so close to hurting her again.  
  
The images he had came in his dreams when he slept. He would vaguely recall them when he woke from his slumber, but he knew they were real, they had to be. The dreams were far too vivid to be a dream out of his imagination, he could feel what was going on, smell it, taste it.  
  
A noise to his right brought him back from his daydream. He sensed another presence around him, a demon aura. He let out a low growl, one that sounded dangerous even to himself. He quickly stifled it, he was not going to change again. he didn't want to kill anymore innocents and most of all, he didn't want to slay his friends.  
  
A kitsune materialized out of the trees, Inu-yasha looked at him, obviously annoyed. Three other fox demons materialized around him, one infront, to the left, and one above him.  
  
"What do you want?" the inu youkai asked, venom dripping from his voice.  
  
The kitsune all cringed, except for the one standing in front of him, the one that's directly in his line of sight, the one that he wanted to tear up first. He was obviously the leader, battle scars ran across his body. Obvious the fox demon thought it made him look tough to keep battle scars. Demons didn't leave scars unless they were dead or they willed their bodies not to heal, usually the only scars were the ones left on mates.  
  
"We have come to bargain with you for the life of someone who would be of much interest to you little puppy. In return for her safe release, you must except death in her place. Our boss has had his eye on her, pretty thing really-"  
  
"Get to the point" snarled Inu-yasha, worry and anger evident in his eyes.  
  
"Yes well. Our leader doesn't expect you to remember him. an old friend I suppose, he wouldn't say. As I was saying, he's had his eye on her for quite some time now, but he also wants you to die at his hands. We'll talk again on the morrow, prepare yourself, mutt, for you wont live for longer than half a week."  
  
The four shadows disappeared, leaving a furious inu youkai to ponder on what he had just heard.  
  
"How dare they take Kagome, MY Kagome," though Inu-yasha, "I'll kill him. slowly. I'll tear their 'boss' apart limb from limb!"  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't do anything about it though, not yet. His keen sense of smell couldn't pick up the trace of the kitsune that had come to enlighten him on the situation.  
  
***********************************  
  
o0o0oh I bet you're all hating me now, CLIFFHANGER TIME!!! I'll continue this don't worry =P Please leave some reviews so I know what you think about my very first fanfic! (and also to give me ideas, I've been racking my brain for more ideas but the well is kinda dry right now.) ~Hitokiri P3NGU1N 


	2. The Beast Unleashed

I don't own Inu-yasha or any characters within the series. This is my first fanfic so please gimme some kinda advice if you find anything extremely boring about it. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR!? THE STORY'S DOWN THERE!!!!  
  
NOTE: Hiento belongs to me! (thought of a name on the spot, couldn't think of anything better, want me to totally change it!? then leave some reviews!!!!)  
  
***********************************  
  
To Tame the Beast Ch2: The Beast Unleashed  
  
"Pretty little girl", a voice called from around her. She was in a dark room, so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, if she could even get her hand in front of her face. Thick ropes bound her hands and feet, she was suspended in the air. Ropes tugged at her legs but her hands were pulled up by the thick roped, probably attached to the ceiling of wherever she was. Another rope was tied securely around her neck, and a gag was stuffed in her mouth kept in uncomfortably by more rope.  
  
"Probably going to hang me", she thought sadly. "I won't even be able to say goodbye to Inu-Yasha." she burst out into tears, crying silently in the darkness, with her captor watching her. She didn't know where in the room he was exactly, but she knew the youkai was watching her. Youkai eyes would be able to use whatever light was in the room and see her quite clearly.  
  
The youkai lit a candle, the light illuminating his face, tinting his pale skin in a warm red glow. Kagome stared at him through teary eyes, he was gorgeous. His long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and arched dramatically down to the floor. His eyes were a pale blue, glowing gently with the light from the candle. His forehead was covered with his long bangs, reaching down a little past his eyes, on the top of his head were two ears. Familiar ears, they looked like Inu-yasha's but were slightly farther apart. He smiled coldly, watching her look him over. Kagome realized with a furious blush that she was still nude in front of the demon that had captured her. With her hands in the air and her ankles being tied in different directions she exposed everything, especially her woman hood.  
  
The demon felt her body heat, felt that she was IN heat. He watched her, lust in his eyes. Kagome noted this, knowing now exactly what the demon wanted from her. She couldn't do anything about it, even if she did some how manage to get away she would never have been able to find Inu-yasha before this demon found her again.  
  
She started crying again, over the fact that she would never see Inu-yasha again and that she wasn't going to be in bed the next few days with the one she truly loved.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha didn't sleep at all the night before, not that he needed to. He was too anxious, waiting for the kitsune to show up, to reveal where Kagome is, and then to tear them apart.  
  
It was around the middle of the day when the kitsune came, they didn't make a sound but Inu-yasha had been expecting them. He opened his eyes, death glowing brightly in the golden orbs. The same four kitsune swallowed again, while their leader just stood watching, quite amused.  
  
"and you call yourself a demon. Ready to slay your own kind to save a weak human. How pitiful" the fox demon taunted.  
  
Inu-yasha made a grab at him, the fox demon was prepared and spun around to send a flying kick into the inu-youkai's gut, sending him fly to the ground.  
  
Inu-yasha got up and called up to the fox "where's Kagome!?"  
  
"You will show respect when speaking to me, mutt!"  
  
"Like hell I will! Now tell me were you have her! And I swear if you laid one finger on her I'll-"  
  
"you'll what!?" The kitsune cut him off, "kill me? I don't think so, not with your precious mate in our possession." The kitsune emphasized his point by slapping Inu-yasha across the face, smirking at him, daring him to kill him while they had the girl.  
  
Inu-yasha didn't know what to do, he didn't dare say anything more than would put Kagome's life in danger. Time seem to stand still as the two stared each other down, the other four kitsune circled him, finally they jumped him as one, knocking him down. Beating him thoroughly, the dog demon acted out of survival instincts, defending himself. They overpowered him slowly, two of the fatally injured from his claws. He dared not pull out tetsusaiga, the sword would surely kill them all in one swipe.  
  
He battled with them knocking them down, killing one of them but he was quickly tiring.  
  
"These aren't normal kitsune" Thought Inu-yasha "They're too strong, no chance in hell that they would last this long."  
  
Their leader vanished in front of his eyes, appearing behind him and clasped his hands together, brought them down with a vicious force behind them. Inu-yasha blacked out at impact, his last thought was of Kagome.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha woke up groggily, reality settling in after the dream he had. He opened his left eye as the other one was swollen shut. He looked around the dark room, his hands were tied above him and his feet were tied to the ground.  
  
He looked around with his one open eye, scanning about where he was and letting his eye readjust to the lack of light. His eyes stopped at the figure in front of him, her scent filled his nostrils and her naked form tied very similar to his except one difference. Her legs were spread. The dog demon started to struggle with the bonds holding him and keeping the girl out of his reach.  
  
"It's no use," came a cold voice.  
  
Inu-yasha turned his head toward the voice letting out a growl. The man ignored him, walking instead towards the form of the girl who looked around, confused.  
  
"Your bonds are enforced with magic, kitsune magic." Said the man coolly. He looked straight at Inu-yasha, an evil glint in his eyes that passed by so quick that the dog demon debated whether it was there or not.  
  
The kitsune cupped Kagome's cheeks in his hand, receiving an audible gasp and a growl from the inu youkai as reward.  
  
Kagome let more tears slip from her eyes which were immediately tasted. She couldn't call out to Inu-yasha, she couldn't even see him. The dark room made it impossible for any human to see anything and the gag in her mouth was preventing her from uttering much more than little grunts.  
  
Inu-yasha looked on, anger growing inside him like a flower in spring. He watched as silent witness as the kitsune licked the tears from Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Don't touch her" he growled, a deep growl that came from deep within his throat. It made the fox demon hesitate a moment before continuing on. He kissed her cheeks, moving down lower to her throat, the soft flesh underneath was licked and kissed. Then he moved down to her breasts, pushing his face against her bosom he took her left nipple into his mouth. Kagome moaned into her gag making Inu-yasha hate the kitsune all the more. That was his job.  
  
"Get away from her!" He yelled, fury in his voice.  
  
The kitsune stopped to look up. The dog-demon stared at him with cold, hard eyes. Ones that told him he would receive no mercy when he got free. If he got free.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, he was hard under the fire-rat's fur and he was glad Kagome couldn't see him. He returned his gaze to his adversary, his anger boiling up.  
  
The kitsune returned to what he was doing, bored of watching the dog shift his gaze from the girl to him. He pulled her towards him for a bruising kiss, ignoring the rope that came out of the corner of her mouth, and moved back down to her breasts, the round orbs so soft against his lips. He focused more on the right side now, swirling his tongue around the taut nipple and then taking it into him mouth to suckle on it. Her moans were getting louder, more desperate.  
  
Inu-yasha looked on, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes at what he saw. She was almost enjoying herself, moaning into the gag that muffled her sweet voice. He watched the kitsune get lower, lower, he was down to her woman hood now. The place that radiated the most heat from her body, he noticed now that she was in heat and that new realization made him fear what was going to happen in another few minutes.  
  
The kitsune licked the skin around her vagina, causing her to moan. She sounded like she wanted this. He got up, his eyes met hers but she didn't see him, even in front of her face her eyes could not use whatever light was in the room to see. He pulled off the gag and pulled her into another bruising kiss, she didn't kiss back, instead she sealed her lips trying to deny him entrance into her mouth. This did little to stop him, he pierced her lips open with his tongue and let it freely explore her warm mouth. When he broke the kiss she was panting, her lungs were not as strong as his.  
  
"Weak human." he muttered.  
  
Kagome looked around, the gag being pulled out she had an idea that was discarded earlier because she could not us it.  
  
"INU-YASHA! SIT!"  
  
"wha-" questioned the kitsune as he heard a loud thud. Something heavy hit the floor, he looked behind him to see Inu-yasha on the ground, his face ground into it by an unseen force. The ropes that bound his hands together still held but they were no longer attached to the ceiling.  
  
"How can this be!? The ceiling here is stone! How can he-" He turned as realization dawned on him. "You!" he said, venom dripping from that one word, "You set him free!" He advanced on her and pulled a hand back ready to strike her down when a voice called from behind him.  
  
"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER, BASTARD!" Inu-yasha had gotten to his feet, the rosary finally letting up as the spell subsided. He swung the rope around, a fairly large piece of concrete still fastened on the end.  
  
"THIS IS FOR KAGOME!" he whirled it above his head and released, striking the kitsune down. The kitsune got up unsteadily and was slammed back onto the floor as Inu-yasha brought the boulder down again. The kitsune got up a third time and, luckily for him, was safely outside the range of the rope to allow him some time to regain his breath and try to steady the room. His underlings were already on the dog demon, dragging him down on the floor. Inu-yasha struck at one with his two hands clasped together and choked another one to death with the rope. Blood spilled as a third kitsune jumped him from behind, clawing down his back through the thick fire rat fur, shredding the tough fabric and tearing the skin underneath. Inu-yasha growled at the fox, diving for him only to be pulled painfully back by his ankles, he forgot about the ropes that held his feet.  
  
The kitsune took the chance and dived on the dog demon, his brethren helping to weigh him down. They held him down, keeping his hands legs and head from being lifted from the ground and tightening a rope around his neck until he passed out.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha woke up in a dark room, one that not even his eyes could see very well in. Shadows of objects could be made out, such as ropes around his waist, arms, and legs. They held him fast to the walls. He no longer had his fire rat's fur on and they had also stripped him of his inner garments as well, only his pants were left on. He looked to his left, there was nothing there, just more ropes, thick ropes that had once been used to hold people like him against the walls. He turned his head and leaned it forward to look past his right arm and noticed a figure next to him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome gasped, someone had called her name, a voice that was familiar. "I- inu-yasha?"  
  
"Kagome are you alright!? Did that fucker touch you!?"  
  
"No," She said it sadly before she started crying again.  
  
"wait, Kagome, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry-" Inu-yasha started.  
  
"I know, it's just-" She stopped as she heard footsteps on the cold stone floors, coming towards the little room they were in. The dog demon to her left had also heard them, his breathing had slowed down after he was sure she was ok.  
  
The kitsune youkai leader walked in, the stone slab that served as a door easily slid to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced," He began, "but I got a little pre occupied with the girl." He smiled wickedly at her, she couldn't see him but Inu-yasha saw the small glint in his eyes, one that betrayed the fact that he had something in mind.  
  
"My name is Heinto, leader of the kitsune thieves."  
  
"Kitsune are thieves by nature anyway!" shouted a very angry Inu-yasha, he was not use to being helpless twice a month. His anger was out of frustration at his situation.  
  
"ah, I cannot disagree with that. anyway, to get to the point. I've been experimenting with potions, ones that would turn hanyous into full youkais. Are you interested?"  
  
"What does this have to do with Kagome!?"  
  
"Good question, there's a slight side effect when hanyous take the medication, they tend to get umm. rowdy."  
  
Inu-yasha sucked in a quick breath as it dawned on him what this sick freak was going to make him do.  
  
"The medication lasts for about four hours, once the four hours are complete, then you will return back to a normal human state. You wont have to worry much about what's going to happen next because you wont be alive long enough." Concluded Heinto, he brushed away a stray strand of red hair from his eyes and advanced on Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha struggled against his bonds and moved his head around. Obviously the medicine was to be consumed, and he wasn't going to give in willingly. Heinto paused a moment, this test with the inu youkai was getting out of hand, he snapped his fingers and a fox demon obediently materialized in the room. He hopped forward and steadied the dog demon's head as best he could and held it fast as his master poured the thick liquid into Inu-yasha's mouth.  
  
Inu-yasha coughed out most of the thick broth but whatever amount that got into him was enough. He could feel himself changing, transforming into a youkai, his human blood was being devoured by his demon heritage and he changed.  
  
Kagome could hear Inu-yasha next to her, his chug of whatever was being given to him. She prayed that whatever he was drinking didn't kill him. She was regagged, probably since the last time the kitsune let her open her mouth she had almost set Inu-yasha completely free.  
  
******  
  
Time past, she didn't hear the dog youkai anymore and that worried her. The room was so quiet after Hiento left that she could hear her heart beating in her head. The room was still pitch black, darker than it was before if that was possible, she couldn't see a difference between her closing her eyes and having them open. Soon she was confused whether or not her eyelids were covering her eyes.  
  
Inu-yasha stirred, his hands started tugging at the bonds that held him there again. This time they gave against his strength, Kagome heard the ropes snap and she felt new hope that she was going to see daylight again.  
  
The gag was taken non-too gently from her mouth, and she yelped as the tape- like substance was stripped from her lips, leaving a slight sting.  
  
"What was that for!?" She questioned, receiving no answer. "I-inu-. yasha? Are you there?"  
  
She got a growl for an answer, it was a cold warning growl, one that shut her up right away.  
  
Inu-yasha crossed the room to what looked like a torch, he found a piece of flint conveniently on a protrusion from the wall next to it. Inu-yasha lit the torch, Kagome looked at him fear starting to show on her face. His hair was still the same white color, tinged slightly red orange from the glow of the fire. He face had the darkest blue markings on them, almost black. His fangs still fit neatly in his mouth, unlike the last transformation and his eyes were still golden but slightly darker. Only one thing was reflected in those big yellow-ochre eyes, lust.  
  
***********************************  
  
AHHHHH! CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! *dodges all the fruits and vegetables thrown at me and sticks my tongue out at my readers as another tomato flies into my face* .o;; anyways, I'll continue this next time, just lemme clean up this mess they call homework. I've seem to have fallen behind in my academics. 


	3. Search for the Beast

Ay, umm.. How to put this.  
  
HP3N: ayo, go jump those people throwing fruit! *dodges another tomato*  
  
Inu: no! they love me! lookit the reviews!  
  
HP3N: Shutup and go!  
  
Inu: You don't own me! ¬.¬  
  
HP3N: you're right, but I can make you do some pretty embarrassing things *smiles evilly*  
  
Inu: umm. o.o;;  
  
Unknown sound coming from nowhere in particular: dun dun dun!  
  
This is my first fanfic so please gimme some kinda advice if you find anything extremely boring about it. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR!? THE STORY'S DOWN THERE!!!!  
  
NOTE: This chapter is for humor, a nice little break from the serious situations in chapter 1 & 2!  
  
NOTE2: you can skip this chapter but if you are a Sango/Miroku fluff fan I suggest you stay and read, no telling when the lecher and the slayer will hop behind a tree and do the dirty! *Lets out a twisted maniacal laugh*  
  
***********************************  
  
To Tame the Beast Ch3: Search for the Beast  
  
Shippou (I just noticed that when word sees "Shippou" as a misspelled word, the replacement word is shape. interesting. *gets hit by a fruit and gets dragged off stage) ran through the forest, searching for his lost friends, and trying to find his original scent back. When the little kitsune first got separated from his friends he panicked, running around frantically in search for someone or something familiar. He never came so far into Inu- yasha's forest before; the dog demon never exactly gave them a tour.  
  
He sniffed toward the ground, after calming down, on all fours. His little kitsune ears twirling around in circles like little radars, his nose leading him once again, his ass in the air. The lack of light this deep in the forest didn't really bother him, his eyes could still see clearly.  
  
"Well as long as I'm out here I think I'll just find some food," the little fox youkai said aloud, his own voice startling him.  
  
******  
  
"SHIPPOU!" called a very jumpy Sango. The woods around them had little sounds and she didn't really care to meet the owners.  
  
"WAAAAH!" she screamed as something tapped against her ass. She glared at the corrupt monk who only gave her an innocent smile, one that she saw right through.  
  
"Fucking lecher! Don't do that again! I'm nervous enough as it is."  
  
"Are you suggesting that you wouldn't mind if I did it later?" the monk said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, no." Sango managed to get out before she was completely at a loss for words. The monk was never this out going. Not with the others around.  
  
"Maybe he's just bolder now because there's no one to make fun of him." she thought to herself. She felt another hand on her gludius maximus and slapped at it angrily, only to feel her hand wet with something sticky. She lifted her hand up to check and.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"The great demon hunter, Sango, afraid of a little beetle." said an amused Miroku.  
  
"Shutup! This isn't a little beetle! It's huge! Besides.I had a bad experience with. insects. before." she began, almost pouring out her childhood fear that still had not left her to him, the world's most inconsiderate hentai! Miroku just watched as she bent down to wipe what was left of the beetle on the grass underfoot.  
  
"Do you think you should do that? Inu-yasha runs barefoot you know. I'd hate to think that he would run by here and step on that beetle. I'd get pretty pissed if I got guts all over my foot." he said sarcastically.  
  
Sango looked at him, exasperated. Her butt was stained with beetle guts and he was thinking what would happen if Inu-yasha stepped on it!?  
  
"Men are truly the most barbaric animals on earth." she thought angrily. As she pounded on the monk's head. She sighed heavily and then continued on, leaving a very bruised houshi behind her.  
  
The two searchers trekked on, hoping that they would find their kitsune friend or Kagome. Even Inu-yasha would have been a plus if they could find him. Up ahead they heard the sound of running water through the trees, very faint. The pair ran on, eager for something to drink. In their haste they forgot about food and water, panic took over their bodies when they heard that Kagome was kidnapped.  
  
They pushed aside the last two leaves that blocked the small stream from their view. The stream was shallow and crystal clear, only about a foot deep and three feet across. Little fish could be seen darting here and there idly searching for food of some sort.  
  
Sango and Miroku bent near the stream, reaching down for a drink of the cool water. The grass around it was a healthy green, telling them that it was good to drink. The water felt great going down their parched throats.  
  
"I think we should rest here for a while before moving on, I sense an ominous cloud approaching." Said Miroku, true worry reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly, you always say that when you want to stop somewhere," stated the demon hunter. Her back was facing him so she didn't see his expression; Miroku stepped in front of her and put both his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm serious about this one, it isn't just one of my stories this time"  
  
Sango stared up at the grave expression in his eyes, seeing that they held no falsehood in them she nodded her head slowly. She began to wish that they had Kirara with them, the fire cat would be a definite asset if they should come in contact with the local demons.  
  
******  
  
As night settled, the two only talked, and for once they didn't argue. Miroku didn't even think about placing his hands on her butt or grabbing her in other places (*cough*) or anything that he would normally think of. The hunter and houshi only parted for about an hour, gathering wood to build a fire.  
  
"Miroku, you never told me, about why you asked every girl you meet to 'bear your child'"  
  
Miroku paused and looked at her, then cast his eyes down as he revealed the reason why he hunted Naraku. He told her about his family line, of how his death would literally be by his own hand if he did not kill him. Sango only nodded understanding, her eyes softened towards the monk as she saw him in a new way.  
  
"I could easily live without the pleasure of mating but I only want an heir incase I fail to kill-"  
  
His last sentence trailed off as Sango shushed him by placing her lips over his, taking him farther than he ever got with ANY female. His first kiss. For once the monk didn't know what to do, he had never expected any response other than 'no', especially from Sango.  
  
Miroku was about to kiss back when a small bundle of fur tumbled out of the trees and a little kitsune appeared in front of them. The two humans stared at him, totally pissed for ruining the mood and atmosphere. The monk was especially furious because he didn't know whether or not this was a one-time thing with Sango.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piped up the little kitsune, extremely happy that he had found his friends, not noticing that they were both giving him death glares. The monk cracked first and brought his staff down on the kitsune's head. Shippou grabbed at his throbbing head and jumped on Miroku's head, chomping down as he does with Inu-yasha.  
  
"Wha wath thath for!?" The kitsune said between his teeth.  
  
Sango walked over, grabbing this kitsune by his bushy tail, prying him off the monk who was looking intently into the darkness.  
  
"Shippou, do you know any of those youkai?" Miroku's voice came up, heavy with sarcasm and a mixed with a grave tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah they said they wanted to have us for dinner and I told them I had to find you first," said the clueless kitsune, "So can we go have dinner with them!?"  
  
"Shippou, I don't think they want to share their dinner with us, they want us to be their dinner," Sango clarified.  
  
Miroku was already moving by the time Shippou found out what the demons really meant by 'Having them for dinner'. He grabbed Sango's wrist and dragged her along behind him, hopping the little stream the trio fled for their lives. The youkai were right on their heels, following and catching up with the humans.  
  
Miroku dashed through the trees, pulling Sango and Shippou along with him, desperately trying to get away from the demons chasing them. In the darkness, everything was in shadows, the monk had used his instincts thus far. A couple of times he barely missed running into a tree, his breathing started becoming labored and his side cramping up. The two shadows that followed him also started tiring, their soft pants echoed by the canopy above them and the silence around them.  
  
The three walked in silence, hoping that they had lost their pursuers and incase they were near by they did not want to call attention to themselves. A loud crash behind them told them that they were found again but they were too tired to do anything except to put up a weak fight or walk on.  
  
Miroku turned around, causing Sango to stop also.  
  
"Come on! What are you doing!?" The demon slayer was tired but she knew they would never win if they turned to fight now.  
  
"Keep going, I'll hold them off!" Miroku commanded over his shoulder. "I have to keep her safe, she was the first person that ever kissed me." he thought, his right arm held up ready to unleash his air rip.  
  
He lifted the prayer beads off of his hand as the first unfortunate youkai rambled through the trees. It was sucked in instantaneously, giving it no chance to fight back or defend itself. Close behind it was another one, slightly smaller than the one before but her claws were outstretched, slashing a small gash on the side of the wind tunnel.  
  
The monk screamed in pain as he closed up his air rift, blocking it off with the prayer beads in his left hand he ran on with Sango three feet in front of him. They jogged on deeper into Inu-yasha's forest, noticing for the first time how big it was and now, how dangerous it was.  
  
******  
  
Two pairs of golden yellow orbs looked out at the weary humans, running through the forest. They had killed a measly two demons, it was pitiful watching them try to run as death followed them. The eyes disappeared into the darkness, following the monk and the demon hunter.  
  
***********************************  
  
Umm, ok. so it turned out a little more serious than I had planned but that's the fun of fan-fics right!? You never know what to expect! (even though I'm suppose to know considering I'm writing the damn thing.)  
  
HP3N: BTW, I have been cursed to watch the English dub of Inu-yasha *cries* so if anyone who has seen the REAL version Inu-yasha has some enlightening facts plz give!  
  
Guy in the crowd: SHUTUP!! *throws fruit*  
  
HP3N: *Gets knocked over wit a watermelon as curtain closes for a while*  
  
THANK YOU NHYEMIA FOR TELLING ME WHERE TO GET FAN SUBS! 


	4. Rape of the Beast

I don't own Inu-yasha or any characters within the series. This is my first fanfic so please gimme some kinda advice if you find anything extremely boring about it. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR!? THE STORY'S DOWN THERE!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
To Tame the Beast CH4: Rape of the Beast  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes grew with desire and lust, taking in every curve on Kagome's body. He licked his lips in anticipation, creeping slowly towards her. He circled around her as a predator would its prey. He inched closer, slowly, taking in her scent as he moved along on all fours. He came up to her, getting up to his feet, and pressed his lips against hers for a bruising kiss. The kiss took Kagome's breath away and her eyes widened in surprise. She tried in vain to push the demon off of her but to no avail.  
  
The kiss deepened but her precious little amount of air was leaving her. Kagome's knees gave out beneath her and she fell into Inu-yasha's arms, unable to support herself. The kiss finally broke and she gasped desperately for air. The dog demon sliced the ropes that held the girl against the wall and placed her underneath him. She tried to push him off, only got a deep-throated growl from the vain attempt. Inu-yasha put his lips down against hers again, forcing his tongue into the girl's mouth. Her taste was sweet and addicting and her smell was beyond intoxicating. He continued to kiss her. He didn't care if she took pleasure in any of this, he was seeking his own self-pleasure.  
  
Kagome would have yelled out "osuwari" by now, but she was caught under him. She was pretty sure that if she said the word, both her and Inu-yasha would be crushed into the ground. She would probably take most of the impact.  
  
Inu-yasha stopped at her chest. He started kissing his way up the right mound, sending shivers of pleasure up Kagome's spine. Inu-yasha started suckling on the nipple, using his teeth from time to time. Kagome arched her back involuntarily, her body temperature starting to rise. Inu-yasha kept the nipple in his mouth for a while before moving on to the left one. He gave the same amount of attention to the left breast as the right one, leaving both of her nipples taut.  
  
Inu-yasha came up again and kissed Kagome while he positioned himself above her opening. As the kiss deepened Inu-yasha thrust into her, causing her to scream into his mouth. Hot tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks, she wasn't ready for him yet. His large man hood pumped in and out rapidly, not giving her enough time to adjust to this new intrusion into her body. She wrapped her legs around him, hoping that it would somewhat ease the pain. In what seemed like an eternity the inu youkai pumped once more and spilled his warm seed into her.  
  
He collapsed onto her, his four hours were not yet up but Inu-yasha was exhausted. Kagome lay under him, not daring to move for fear of awakening the dog demon again. If he awoke, he would surely repeat the process, and when he was done, Kagome doubt that he would remember anything that he had done. Kagome looked around and looked for any damage done on her body other than the obvious. Her arms were bloody, Inu-yasha's claws had cut through flesh. Her body was still shuddering from what happened before. All things considered the damage was minimal. Until you considered what might happen later.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha had repeated the process twice more before he collapsed a final time. Each time was harder for Kagome to stand. Her abdomen hurt and she could barely stand let alone push the inu youkai off of her. She could only lie on the floor and scream as he ravaged her body. Tears, blood, and body fluids stained the floor of the squarish room.  
  
Inu-yasha finally awoke and Kagome braced herself as best she could for another round. However, there was no need, the inu youkai had become his normal self. The four hours were up and he had transformed back.  
  
"Kagome. I-I'm sorry." was the last thing he said before he pulled out of her. Pain shot through Kagome's body as his member slid out of her.  
  
Hiento had not returned to the room to check on his "project". Kagome put the bastard out of her mind and focused on the dog demon that still lay on top of her. She put her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The worst was over.  
  
"It's not Inu-yasha's fault." was her last thought before she cuddled against him as if nothing had happened and slept.  
  
"Even after all that. She can still lean against me." Inu-yasha thought. He pushed the girl off of him and sat in the corner farthest from her. He cried then, he had seen all he had done. He had no control over his body but he was still conscious of what went on. The way he had broken through the barrier of her virginity was inexcusable, even by demon standards. He leaned back against the wall and fell asleep. He had no idea how tired he was.  
  
******  
  
Inu-yasha awoke first, the sound of a door opening had awakened him. He got up swiftly in a defensive stance.  
  
"I must admit Inu-yasha," said Hiento "that you are quite the animal. I almost feel sorry for this girl." He said, indicating the still sleeping Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha only growled a muttered "bastard" under his breath along with a few inaudible curses. He lunged at the other demon only to have his claws slice through empty air. Inu-yasha looked around, surprised at his opponent's speed. He turned around and was caught under the chin by the fox demon's knee followed by a bash to the head sending him sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Inu-yasha got on his feet and rolled over to avoid another blow from above. The impact shattered the floor beneath.  
  
"This is the bastard that made me rape Kagome." he thought, the thought once again triggering an unconscious part of his body. He welcomed the youkai side of himself as if it were an old friend, one that could send him into blissful ignorance.  
  
Slowly, his eyes turned red, the pupils turning a dark purple. Claws lengthened and an evil and maniacal laughter emanated from him. Hiento backed down slightly, the grin that had on his face only grew larger as he let out his own laugh.  
  
"If I didn't have this," began the kitsune, "I'd be rather scared right now. I've found that this blade locks your demon blood away. I want to test that theory. Inu-yasha you-"  
  
The fox demon never had the chance to finish, Inu-yasha had disappeared and was now behind him. Hiento could feel the inu youkai's breath on his neck. He stood very still, not daring to move.  
  
"Dodge this you fucking prick!!!" cried the angered Inu-yasha as he plunged his clawed hand into the kitsune's back and pulled out his heart. The fox demon cried in anguish and agony, his life cut short by his own careless curiosity. The lifeless corpse fell to the ground, the fang stuck out of its robes. Inu-yasha gave out a triumphant cry as he broke through the wall in front of him. The stone shattered under the strength of the inu youkai. Rubble littered the floor as the dog demon rushed back to Kagome. Inu-yasha took the sword from the lifeless corpse and cried out as his body began to respond to the magic held within.  
  
Inu-yasha's normal yellow eyes returned, and he sighed as he carried the limp form of Kagome out of the dungeon into the sunlight and lush green of the trees and grass. He carried her in no direction in particular, he had no idea where they were and he was trying to get thoughts out of his mind.  
  
The pair looked completely haggard and worn. Kagome was still sleeping, her raven locks mixing in with Inu-yasha's snowy white hair. Light peeked in and out between gaps in the canopy of trees above them, if there were any demons around they kept themselves hidden. Inu-yasha's fire rat fur was put over Kagome to keep from the morning chill.  
  
Inu-yasha had no idea how long they had been captives of the crazed kitsune youkai. Three days, four days, he had no idea. He just trudged on in slow, weary steps. Then, as if filled with a new burst of energy he caught a scent, possibly half a week old. It was his own sent, Inu-yasha sped off in that direction, hopping on trees and using the spring to propel himself forward. Back towards Kaede's village. Back to the closest thing to home that he has.  
  
******  
  
"Inu-yasha, no. not now." Kagome screamed as Inu-yasha gently but firmly pressed her to the ground. Miroku and Sango stood there and watched as Kagome lay on the floor pleading with her eyes for them to help her.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Osu-" Kagome was about to yell her subduing spell until Sango placed her hand over the girl's mouth.  
  
"Sango, w-what are you doing!?" She thought as she watched the dog demon circle his tongue around her naval area.  
  
Inu-yasha moved slowly up to Kagome's breasts, and circled his tongue around her rosy pink nipples. He grazed his teeth over one causing the girl beneath him to moan in reluctant pleasure. The dog demon took the opportunity to slip an arm beneath her arched back.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome-sama? Haven't you wanted this for a long time?" asked Miroku who was standing next to her calmly. Not even a real lecherous comment.  
  
Inu-yasha moved higher, his lips seeking hers. When their lips met each other so did their tongues as they intertwined each other, each fighting for dominance. The time Kagome did not run out of breath and she continued the fiery kiss with full passion. Both parties broke the kiss reluctantly and Inu-yasha continued to pleasure her. Sango had released Kagome long before and she was moaning freely, loudly. Inu-yasha stuck a finger into her, one first, then he inserted a second, which soon became a third. He pumped his fingers in and out of her and she screamed as her body crashed into orgasms. The dog demon was not yet finished though. Soon after her breathing had become more controlled Inu-yasha slipped his long shaft into her. Kagome fought the urge to scream as Inu-yasha pushed into her slowly.  
  
"Kagome, do it now. say it" cooed the inu youkai.  
  
Kagome could only whisper an "Sit" between gasps as her body was still trying to adjust. So lost was she in ecstasy that she forgot what the word did. Inu-yasha crashed into her and she in return crashed back into reality.  
  
******  
  
"Kagome! Fucking wench! What the hell was that for!?"  
  
******  
  
haha! You guys happy now!? Here you go, the rest of chapter four, now on to chapter 5! =) 


	5. Blood of the Beast

I don't own Inu-yasha or any characters within the series. This is my first fanfic so please gimme some kinda advice if you find anything extremely boring about it. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR!? THE STORY'S DOWN THERE!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
To Tame the Beast CH5: Blood of the Beast  
  
"Sango!!!" Miroku called frantically as he rushed through the underbrush. Youkai were damn persistent when they wanted to be. The monk and exterminator were separated sometime after they fled the other demons. Miroku stopped and waited behind a tree to regain his breath. Panting slightly the young monk peeked around cautiously. No youkai before. No youkai behind.  
  
Miroku walked off at a slower, stealthier pace. He scanned his surroundings, his vision restricted by the shadows tossed about by the trees. A small rustle in the bushes to his right and something scampering up a tree made the monk jump as the squirrel looked curiously down at him.  
  
The houshi regained his composure and trekked on.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"You will not find her here."  
  
A deep cold shiver ran down the monk's spine and back up, lodging itself in his throat. The voice itself chilled him to the bone; he did not want to test what the owner himself could do. Slowly the monk turned around.  
  
"W-who. are you?"  
  
A smile so cold and foreboding that Miroku quite literally froze crossed the figure's face. In fact, it was not much of a smile, just the sides of the lips pointed slightly up, there held no emotion, no happiness, no scheming. Just satisfaction.  
  
The little bit of moonlight that blinked into the canopy of trees overhead touched lightly down on the demon. His youkai eyes glow blue, reflecting the light back at the moon, challenging its light. His long silver hair (silver not white) reached down to his waist, ending where his tail starts. He wore white garments that had a slight mist around it giving him a dreamy and ghostly appearance. The figure took a step forward. According to the law "All motion is relative", Miroku took a step back.  
  
"Don't be afraid human, I have no reason to kill you," stated the fox demon as he took another step forward. Miroku stood his ground this time, his left hand resting warily on the prayer beads of his right.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Name is not important, it's a label that you do not require"  
  
"What do you want?" continued the houshi guardedly.  
  
"A specimen, you see, my last one succeeded in escaping me."  
  
"Miroku, move yourself. you can't fight right now" Miroku thought to himself. His feet felt like lead, they wouldn't lift from the ground and his oppressor was walking slowly closer.  
  
"Paralyzing powder works very well, don't you think?" the stranger asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
"Hn?" questioned the kitsune youkai as he spun around to see the huge boomerang coming at him.  
  
"Fox Fire!" he yelled as a huge blue flame erupted out of his palm towards the boomerang. The two projectiles collided in a huge explosion ending with the hiraikotsu shooting back towards Sango, who caught it gracefully.  
  
The kitsune continued to bombard Sango with his attack. Sango brought up the hiraikotsu up in defense. The impact of each blast sent the demon hunter back three feet each.  
  
"Sango!!!" Miroku used her name as a battle cry as he charged the kitsune. He raised his staff and brought it down hard on his head, earning an extremely satisfying thump. The monk looked back only to open his eyes wide in shock as his attack did nothing more than piss the kitsune youkai off.  
  
"Fox fire!"  
  
"Hn!?"  
  
A tiny blue flame rushed out of the darkness towards the fox demon and rested on his nose before it vanished in a puff of smoke. A moment later Shippou popped out towards the other kitsune, rushing him for all he was worth.  
  
"Shippou!!!" Sango called as the valiant young fox was swept away. Shippou flew in a high arch finally landing on the ground with a rather painful face plant.  
  
The young kitsune groaned in pain as he got up.  
  
"Damn silver fox"  
  
"Stupid little brownling, last of your clan I see"  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
The kitsune just smirked at this smaller fox. The fox whistled once, summoning a horde of kitsune youkai, their bodies materializing out of the darkness. All eyes were set on the two humans and their little brown fox companion.  
  
"Kazaana!" was all that was heard before a semi-circle of kitsune around them were sucked into the black void. Those that were defeated were replaced a moment later by more of them. The trio in the center were outnumbered and outmatched.  
  
The ring around them was slowly closing up. The monk, demon hunter, and kitsune faced them back to back. Sango met the first attacker head on with her sword, piercing the soft flesh of the throat. Ducking down behind him she sliced the head off from behind with one clean swipe. Then as if only waiting for their companion to die, the entire packed charged the three.  
  
From somewhere in the trees yellow eyes glared down at the three, narrowing when the pack of youkai rushed them at once. She made her move then, rushing out of the tree straight towards the three caught in a struggle with the kitsune. She joined the fray, beating off any and all youkai in her path. She grabbed the silver tail of a fox youkai that had transformed back to his original form and flung him against another one. She made her way to the three fighting for their lives, latched on to them, and dashed off with the kitsune demons far behind her.  
  
******  
  
Miroku was barely able to move the whole time he was fighting, only able to lift and reapply the prayer beads on his hand. Now he was still unable to move. Sango was hit on the head during the fight, as was the kitsune who was unconsciously keeping a grip on her arm.  
  
The demon carrying them stopped in front of a cave. She slowed her original blistering pace and walked inside, still carrying the three bodies. She set them down on the cool stone floor as she walked back outside.  
  
She returned shortly carrying a bucket of water. Miroku said nothing as she poured the frigid water over him, washing off the powder that bound his body. Finally able to move the monk stood and bowed politely and warily toward the demon. His human eyes were unable to discern the details but from what he could tell she looked like an inu. Though the only thing that he could really see in the darkness were her well-developed breasts and two triangles sticking out of her head.  
  
"Thank you for saving us before" Said the monk as he looked up at the two mounds.  
  
"You need to stop staring hentai." She said coolly, probably already use to this kind of treatment.  
  
"Will you bare my child?" The monk felt an immense pain on his head as he noticed Sango was awake and wielding the hiraikotsu.  
  
"Ignore him, he's lecherous like that." The demon hunter said as she glared down at the corrupt monk.  
  
The monk's attitude suddenly changed from one of thanks to one of extreme wariness. "Why did you save us back there?"  
  
"I've come to these lands in search of Inu-yasha"  
  
"But," the exterminator continued, "why did you save us? And who are you?"  
  
"You're friends of the great inu youkai, you smell heavily of him. I need you to lead me to him."  
  
"Great inu youkai?" Miroku's eyebrows twitched a bit while trying to suppress his laughter. Instinct told him that this person was not joking and laughter would very well get them all killed.  
  
"Yes, I have business with him but don't worry. It will have nothing concerning you."  
  
The two humans were not ready to believe this new comer just yet. Sango and Miroku silently agreed to keep an eye on her when she was near.  
  
"You will be safe here for tonight, but tomorrow we will find lord Inu- yasha"  
  
The monk and the demon hunter nodded and went to the back of the cave. Shippou crawled to them, somewhere between a dream and reality.  
  
"Mom, please let me have more milk." he muttered as he continued to make his way toward Sango. The kitsune curled up and fell asleep next to the demon hunter.  
  
Miroku stayed awake a few hours longer, testing to see if the dog demon who still had not revealed her name, would attack them. She did not, and soon sleep claimed his body as his eyelids grew heavy.  
  
******  
  
Daylight found four figures walking silently through the woods. The day was still new when they reached the edge of Inu-yasha's Forest.  
  
"May I ask your name?" questioned Miroku  
  
"If it will comfort you, you may call me Kasoiya"  
  
They trekked on. The walk was downhill and the company found it hard to control their speed and balance. Everyone walked in silence except Kasoiya, she hummed contently at herself as she walked.  
  
"Inu youkai must be really calm. The only exception is Inu-yasha." Miroku thought as they walked. They walked through a wide stretch of open areas where the floor was flat. The three of the original company reluctantly followed after the inu youkai who bravely trekked on.  
  
It was now that Miroku realized how beautiful she was. Golden amber eyes reflected the suns light. Long white hair cascaded down her back in a long ponytail with two white triangles peeping out from under her mane. Her face was warm with color and the garments that she wore were much like Sesshomaru's without the body armor. Her physique was without question her best feature though. Her breasts were large without being over sized (any guys know what I mean?). Even in the loose clothes that she wore it was obvious that her body was shaped into a perfect hourglass.  
  
As they approached the center of the grasslands the ground began to shake. All hell broke loose as space was left beneath them and the earth seemed to swallow the searchers. Kasoiya was a white blur as she dived after Miroku, Sango, and Shippou and practically flew them back to safety.  
  
A large snake tunneled up a few moments later, realizing that its dinner was not going to fall to it. It came out, shooting into the air and landing in an ungraceful clump on the floor. Its head was easily the same size as Miroku's body and more.  
  
Kasoiya looked calmly at it, no emotion registered on her face. Not even anger.  
  
"Truly calm" though the houshi.  
  
The snack reared back and struck, mouth open, fangs dripping a deadly poison. Kasoiya disappeared. The three onlookers watched in amazement as the serpent was played by the all-too-quick dog demon.  
  
"Wow she's fast" said an awed Shippou, "Inu-yasha could never reach that speed."  
  
The serpent struck one last time, obviously too stupid to notice that it was obviously outmatched. Kasoiya leapt into the air and came down with a sword, piercing the head of the serpent, nailing it to the ground. The inu- youkai lift the blade and placed it back in its hidden sheath.  
  
The serpent wriggled for a few seconds before getting back up. Its wound was healed.  
  
"It must have a shikon shard!" Sango stated. Shippou and Miroku agreed but stood there as Kasoiya continued to play with the serpent. This time she charged the serpent, her sword was out as she rushed past it, neatly cutting it in half from mouth to tail. A shikon shard flew out of the serpent and Kasoiya collected it. She lifted up her sleeves and added it to the bracelet around her wrist.  
  
She continued to walk and the three followed. She had become the self appointed leader for now, and she had shards at her disposal. The two humans were not about to challenge that.  
  
***********************************  
  
And the plot thickens. What you guy's think? Read, review, gimme some inspiration. If you don't, this fic just might die like my other ones =(. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!!  
  
HP3N: *Dodges fruit* NYAH NYAH! CAN'T HIT ME!!!! *gets hit* .o scratch that.  
  
Btw, if you like this fic look up Gangs of Tokyo! (I got bored and started a second one)  
  
Kagome-Sama: Please don't take this fic the wrong way. I do not like rape, I do not support it in anyway. I am simply using it to strengthen the impact my fic has on readers such as yourself. 


	6. Flight of the Beast

I don't own Inu-yasha or any characters within the series. This is my first fanfic so please gimme some kinda advice if you find anything extremely boring about it. NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS FOR!? THE STORY'S DOWN THERE!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
To Tame the Beast CH6: Flight of the Beast  
  
"Gah! Inu-yasha I'm so sorry!"  
  
Inu-yasha got up, muttering something about a wench. Kagome looked around them. Night had settled upon them, covering everything in its blanket of darkness. They were camping out in the open in a small clearing. A fire flicked its flames around merrily, bathing the girl in front of it in its warmth.  
  
"How long have we traveled?" Kagome asked.  
  
"About twelve miles."  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you" Inu-yasha stated simply. In truth he really couldn't go anymore, tonight, they would be next to defenseless. If youkai decided to attack, they were dead.  
  
"Is he actually being considerate? Is he being. nice?" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"What are you staring at?" The harsh voice of the dog demon snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Obviously not" Kagome corrected herself as she glared daggers at the inu- youkai who only returned her glares.  
  
Finally the more human of the two looked away leaving the hanyou to stare at her back. He decided to sleep on the ground for tonight, no point wasting energy jumping into a tree.  
  
Inu-yasha was still adjusting his body to the concept of sleeping on the ground for once when he heard soft snores coming from the girl before him. She was so peaceful when she slept, not like when she was awake.  
  
"When she's awake she's either yelling at me or staring at me with those eyes." Inu-yasha thought to himself.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Inu-yasha was knocked out of his own thoughts by those words. In fact, he almost face faulted. Was Kagome really asleep? Or was she just feigning it to piss him off. His ears registered the sound of her breathing, slow and even. Inu-yasha got up and walked around her, watching her. Kagome's lips were curled up in a small mischievous little smile.  
  
"How can she still smile, after all this?" He thought.  
  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
She breathed his name in. Inu-yasha felt a rise of heat begin to stir in his cheeks, Kagome was dreaming about him, and dreams couldn't lie. Hearing those words coming from her was unexpected, not exactly unpleasant, but just strange. Inu-yasha knew he had feelings for her, feelings that he had yet to identify, but obviously something within him knew what it was.  
  
"You love her too, baka!" A small voice piped up.  
  
"." for once no retort was made. No come back. No complaint. No request to "shut up". No nothing.  
  
A small breeze passed the pair, causing the young girl to shiver. Inu- yasha lay down next to her, resting her head lightly against his chest. Kagome sighed, as if something wonderfully blissful was taking place, as if she were getting high off his scent. She latched onto his pink fire rat haori, snuggling closer to him, causing him to stiffen. This close proximity was new territory for the inu-youkai. He hadn't even let Kikyou get that close to him. Inu-yasha sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now without waking the girl, and waking her was probably a bad idea.  
  
If she awoke now, there was no telling how many times she would yell that damned subduing spell.  
  
Small insect kept a silent vigil over the pair sleeping in the grass. The fire that was flickering so happily only an hour before was slowly dying down. The last of its fuel burning away as it consumed it greedily.  
  
******  
  
Kagome woke up first, completely refreshed except for one thing. She couldn't move. Her eyes popped open and she found she couldn't see either, everything was lost in a cloud of. pink!?  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped up. "What are you doing!?" The poor inu-youkai's ears pushed down against his head, trying desperately to block out the high-pitched scream.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Inu-yasha flipped and face planted into the ground, the soft dirt gave way as his body dug deeper and deeper. The spell finally let up as he neared the twelve inch point.  
  
Kagome got herself under control thinking about the puzzling situation that she had awoken to. She was still in her clothes, so nothing had really happened. The more that the girl thought about it the sillier it seemed. Inu-yasha just wanted to sleep with her, as wrong as that sounded. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed that she had reacted in such a way to something so innocent.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at this strange human as if she had just sprouted another head. Though it was partially his fault. He had never over slept in his life and this was a first. He must have really been dead tired for this weak human to wake up before him. He estimated it was probably an hour before lunchtime.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking? Leaving that damned yellow pack with all the chow behind." Inu-yasha silently berated himself.  
  
"Sorry, Inu-yasha, it's just." Kagome's voice trailed away. The last part of her sentence faded into nothingness. It didn't take much imagination to fill in the blanks, the inu-youkai felt a wave of guilt wash over him. This was his fault.  
  
Inu-yasha lowered his head, letting his bangs hide his eyes. He turned his back on Kagome and walked towards a tree that could support him. The guilt wouldn't go away, he could recall vividly everything that he had done to her body. Every single detail was etched into his mind.  
  
Kagome watched as the hanyou turned away from her. His last expression one of deep pain and guilt.  
  
"Inu-yasha." The inu-youkai stiffened at the sound of his name, "it wasn't your fault. If you could, you would have stopped yourself."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
The last question left her speechless, would he have really continued even if he could stop himself? Kagome walked over to the hunched over form of the dog demon. He stiffened again when her arms went around him, pulling him into a hug. She muttered some words that he couldn't pick up, even with his ears, but the sound was reassuring. For a moment, he almost believed that it wasn't his fault, almost.  
  
Inu-yasha started pushing her away, slowly at first, but then more insistently. Kagome let go and backed off, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"This is what I get for helping him!?" she thought furiously to himself.  
  
"Don't come near me. I. I don't want to hurt you." Inu-yasha said, the sadness and fear evident in his voice.  
  
"I told you it's not your fault!"  
  
No response was made to that. The dog demon just kept silent. Kagome was suddenly extremely worried, he never kept silent. This is how they usually got into an argument, and out of experience, he never pulled out. Kagome took this as a sign that she had some how won this particular face-off. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him again, this time, he didn't fight back.  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Keh"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, the next sentence she says has to be carefully planned out. Not just another sentence pulled out of her ass.  
  
"You know," she gave the inu youkai a second to get interested in what she was about to say, she didn't want to repeat herself. "If that had happened. If it had taken place under different circumstances." The pause was shorter this time, but still noticeable, "it wouldn't have been as bad." Kagome finished the last sentence quickly, her face was already hot and probably as red as an apple by now.  
  
Inu-yasha finally put his arms around her and sat down, bringing her down with him.  
  
"Kagome, I. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know," She said comfortingly as she closed her eyes and added more incoherent words of reassurance. The light mumbling that came rolling out of her mouth this time fully made him, forced him, to believe her. It truly wasn't his fault.  
  
A light, moist touch on her cheek made her eyes fly open. Inu-yasha had leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. Kagome blushed a light pink and leaned against him. He was so warm, but comfortably so. Just as she was getting cozy, lying there against him, he dropped her. He just let go and let her fall face first into the ground.  
  
"Inu-yasha is this-"  
  
"Shut up." His tone was commanding, leaving no room for argument. The girl just sat and stared, waiting for him to say something else.  
  
A loud crash to their right caused the hanyou to grab the girl and leap to safety as the floor beneath crumbled to dust. Inu-yasha landed lightly on his feet and set Kagome down before shoving her roughly away. Another thunderous crash turned the floor beneath into another pile of nothingness; Inu-yasha was safely in the air as the ground erupted again.  
  
"It's fast," he thought, his eyes could see a silver blur rushing back and forth. The demon was obviously just toying with him.  
  
"Inu-yasha I sense shards nearby!"  
  
The inu-youkai drew tetsusaiga from its sheath, the blade roared to life as it transformed into its true and more threatening form. Inu-yasha scanned around for the unknown, his eyes, ears, and nose working hard to find the intruder.  
  
All was too quiet, there was something wrong in the air, the inu youkai could feel it. The deep, cold feeling that you're alone.  
  
"Kagome." he said under his breath. She was no longer there.  
  
"How was whatever it was so fast? The shards can increase speed by only so much. No, the youkai must have some speed on its own, not like Kouga." Inu- yasha chuckled to himself on that last thought, Kouga was nothing without his shards.  
  
Inu-yasha took another deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Then he caught it. The scent. The stink of a kitsune. Inu-yasha took off in the direction, he wouldn't catch up if the other youkai could keep up that speed, but he would damn well try.  
  
Inu-yasha ran off, as fast as he possibly could. If he had even the smallest wings, he would be flying. The hanyou jumped and leapt, ducked and dodged through the undergrowth. His bangs lifted from his forehead and tried in vain to return to its natural position. The hanyou was off, his instincts guiding him to the girl, no one would stop him.  
  
******  
  
Bchan: OMG YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! PLZ FORGIVE! I was writing this last night at like 12 while eating dinner so you can imagine why this has turned out so messy. I'll see what I can do with the mess I've made. Haha, thanks for the constructive criticism.  
  
Thanks everyone that reviewed! I've made a hundred! Yay!  
  
*fruits fly overhead* Gah! Have mercy!  
  
Oh, for those of you who haven't already. If you like my writing you can go check out Gangs of Tokyo as well!  
  
Damn ya'll, sorry I ment to make this longer. =( 


End file.
